Nearly Perfect
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Rory and Logan become parents and lead nearly perfect lives. This is the sequel to the Big 21.
1. A Wedding and a Baby

This is the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you like it. I know I made everyone wait a very long time for it. You don't know how many times I tried to start this unsuccessfully. Thanks for still reading it.

Logan was fixing his tie when Rory walked out of the bathroom wearing her cornflower blue bridesmaid dress. He smiled as soon as he saw her. "You look amazing."

"You are such a good liar. I look horrible. I look like a blue whale. This dress looked much better on me four months ago when I wasn't as pregnant." Rory complained as she made her way to the bed. She bent down to grab her shoes and sighed. "Logan, sweetheart…"

Logan turned around and smiled. She couldn't see her feet which meant she couldn't find her shoes. He bent down beside her and slipped her Converse on her feet. "You do not look like a blue whale Rory. Believe me if you looked like a blue whale Stephanie would have made up some excuse for her to not be a member of the wedding march. I'm telling you she would have benched you. We both know Stephanie." Logan kissed his wife on the lips. He loved Rory more than anything in the whole world. Then he kissed her stomach every so gently. "How is my little girl today?"

Rory smiled. She thought it was so cute when he spoke to her stomach. "She's very squirmy today. She kept me up all night." Rory patted her stomach lightly. Then she fixed his tie for him. "We better get going. I don't want the bride to kick your ass."

Stephanie was standing in front of a full length mirror in her wedding dress. She was nervous. She hated been planning this day for nearly a year and now that it was finally here she felt like running. She turned around and sighed when she Rory rush into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm nearly late. I know I know we start the march in five minutes but I swear it takes a long time to travel as far as I did when you're this pregnant." Rory explained. She was expecting Stephanie in Bridezilla mode. Instead she was unusually quiet. "What's the matter sweetie?"

Stephanie sniffled a little before actually speaking. "I'm getting married."

"I would hope you were I don't think that dress would be appropriate for anything but a wedding or a debutante ball and I was there when you came out so you must be getting married. I also distinctly remember being forced to go over plans with you." Rory joked. Wasn't the bride supposed to be thrilled that today was her wedding day?

Stephanie sniffled again. "I just can't believe that today is the day. After today I'll have to sign checks Stephanie McRae and when people ask for Mrs. McRae they'll be talking about me not his mother."

Rory smiled. "You know I'm supposed to be the one whose overly emotional today not you. You're supposed to be bubbly and excited. Oh and you've been practicing signing the name Stephanie McRae since eleventh grade."

"I'm so lucky that you are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you about that one. Still you're going to need to not cry because if you cry then your mascara is going to run and for the next thirty years I'm going to hear about how you had raccoon eyes on your wedding day." Rory told Stephanie and then she clapped her hands. "Mandy, Ally, and Cammy come on let's line up and get ready. It's nearly show time."

Mandy, Ally, and Cammy were Stephanie's cousins. They were all twenty six going on nineteen. They were all also practically alcoholics. So Rory wasn't shocked when it three minutes to get them in a straight line. By the time they were all in order and Stephanie was finally not on the verge of tears it was time for Stephanie to make her way down the aisle.

Rory smiled at the realization that she knew she had to look very graceful compared to three drunks walking in front of her. She did also realize though that she wasn't walking as much as she was waddling. Halfway through the ceremony Rory was practically sobbing. She was happy she didn't wear mascara. She knew that if she put some on then she definitely would have raccoon eyes.

By the time the Priest said "You may now kiss the bride…" Nearly everyone in the church was teary-eyed. Rory was smiling brightly at her best friend when she realized that her feet suddenly felt wet. She looked down and realized that her water had just broken. She looked over at Logan who was watching Colin and Stephanie make their way down the aisle for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Colin McRae. "Logan!" She whispered loudly.

Logan looked over at his wife and smiled. The smile quickly vanished though when he saw the alarmed look on his face. He quickly rushed over to her. "What's the matter?"

Rory took a deep breath and in her calmest voice whispered "My water just broke."

"Your water just what?" Logan was no longer whispering.

Rory sighed. "Logan my water just broke which means we have to get to a hospital…fast."

Logan blinked and then nodded. "Okay let's go." Logan grabbed her hand and they quickly made their way down the aisle. As soon as they exited the church they bumped into Colin and Stephanie who were making out.

Noticing the alarmed looks on their faces Colin asked what the hell was going on.

"My water just broke. We're going to have to skip the reception I'm sorry." Although Rory appeared to be calm about the whole situation internally she was freaking out. She couldn't believe this had happened.

Stephanie nodded. "Go, we'll be there as soon as we can get out. We'll send Finn to New Haven to get your bag."

"Thanks Stephanie. I need one more favor." Rory winced. She was pretty sure she had just felt her first contraction. Were they supposed to start this quickly? She doubted either one of her friend's knew the answer.

"Anything…"

Rory just sort of laughed. "Can we steal the limo? We rode up here with Finn and well he's going to have to take the Range Rover to get my bag. I'm such a bad friend. I can't believe I'm going into labor on your wedding day." Rory was on the verge of tears. She felt horrible. She was Stephanie's best friend and she wasn't even going to be there for her first couple dance.

Stephanie looked at Rory like she was crazy. "Of course and believe me you've been there for me way too many times. Go before you have the baby right here in the hotel." Stephanie smiled and kissed her best friend's cheek. "I love you so much Rory. Like I said we'll be there as soon as we can get out of here."

During this whole time neither Colin nor Logan said anything. They were both in shock. Stephanie smiled and then gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. "You're too cute. Now go help your wife have a baby."

Logan blinked and then smiled and nodded. "Sorry I was just wow I wonder if that's what shell shock is like. Come on Rory our daughter is ready to make her debut."

Fourteen hours later Rory was finally done pushing. Logan looked as if he was about to faint. Rory was desperately in the need of a cup of coffee and a beautiful baby girl was wailing. When the doctor handed Rory her first child she instantly understood why people had children. She had only officially been a mother for like six minutes but she already knew she would do anything for this child. She started to cry. "Oh Logan we're so lucky."

Logan nodded and found himself about to cry also. He picked up one of his daughters little hands and smiled. "She has ten perfect little fingers and ten perfect little toes and a cute little button for a nose." Logan scoffed. "Oh I've only been a dad for a few minutes and I've already started rhyming."

A chubby nurse named Lorraine walked over to where she was holding her beautiful little girl and smiled. You could always tell when it was a couple's first child. They were always so in awe of the baby. "So do we have a name for her yet?"

Rory nodded. "Well if it's alright with my husband then I would like to name her Lorelai Stephanie Huntzberger."

Logan kissed his wife's slightly sweaty forehead. "I love the name."

Rory smiled and then laughed a little. She couldn't believe she was a mother. She had a daughter. "Then Lorelai Stephanie Huntzberger it is. I realize it may not flow as well as other names but I think I owe it to Stephanie to do that for her. If we're lucky then she'll be half as great as our Stephanie."

The nurse smiled. "I think it's a lovely name. You know you've got quite the crowd out there waiting for the verdict. I'm telling you I've never seen such a formal group in the maternity wing."

"Well then I guess I'll just go share the news." Logan stood up and then he bent down and kissed Rory's forehead again. "You did so great Rory. I am so proud of you. You are so amazing. I find myself loving you more and more everyday if that's even possible."

As soon as Logan walked into the waiting room he understood what the nurse was talking about. There were thirty people in formal attire wanting to know if everything went smoothly. Stephanie had in fact rushed over here. You could tell she had rushed by the fact that she was still wearing her wedding dress. He cleared his throat. "Her name is Lorelai Stephanie Huntzberger and she like her mother is doing just fine. She's perfect. They're both perfect."

Okay so that was the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you liked it. Oh and just in case you were wondering it was June. I thought it would work out perfectly because June is the most popular month of the year for a wedding. Please tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. The Phish TShirt

Rory paused in front of a mirror before sitting on the couch. She looked at herself and sighed. "When did I become so…posh? I swear I never wore this much black pre-Lo."

"I swear I think it is a sign of becoming older. First if you're a suburbanite soccer mom you take up wearing pastels no matter how much you used to hate them. Or in your case you're urbanite career woman so you pick up blacks, grays, whites, and navies." Stephanie said as she firmly shut the door. Then she turned around and sighed. "Now on a more important and less materialistic note Rory, sweetheart, I seriously think we've interviewed every qualified nanny in the New England area. I am nearly positive that you are just going to have to hire one of these women or go against the original plan and simply let an agency handle it."

Rory sighed and nodded. She knew that she was basically done interviewing. Still that didn't make the decision any easier. She picked her daughter up out of her playpen and then sat down on the couch. "I know I mean but I've already taken a semester off so I have to hire someone. I just want the best for Lo. I mean are my requests that unreasonable?"

"No your requests are not unreasonable; they are just very hard to meet. I mean I could see requiring half of the requests but all of them. It seems to be me you are not willing to settle for anything less than friggin' Mary Poppins." Stephanie joked or rather half-joked.

"Yeah see I really think Mary Poppins was a really bad nanny I mean like the way she let those kids hang out with Dick Van Dyke's character was super weird. I mean super weird. Who the hell takes their kids to hang out with a street sweeper? If Marry Poppins showed up at my door to interview I would say heck no." Rory joked. She gently bounced her daughter up and down on her knee.

Stephanie laughed. "Rory, you are the only person on the face of the plane that doesn't think Mary Poppins is a good enough nanny for your child. All I know is that you are bringing this entire headache on yourself. When I finally pop and give birth to this kid that has so far caused me to gain nineteen pounds and has forced me to be unable to see my feet I will leave the nanny search up to an agency. I just can't do it."

Rory started to rant about why agencies were so flawed and why she would never in a million years let them take care of her children. She was on her third point when the doorbell interrupted her. She totally ditched her third point and smiled. "I bet you it's the Schwann's man." She handed her daughter to her best friend and then made her way to the front door. She opened it and was surprised to see that instead of a tall lanky man wearing a khaki uniform it was a petite blonde wearing a Phish t-shirt. "Can I help you?" Rory asked expecting the woman to say her car broke down or something and she needed to use their phone or something.

"Hi Mrs. Huntzberger, my name is Remy Hollingsworth and I recently read an ad you placed in the Hartford Courant about the fact that you were hiring a nanny. I realize that it said to call and set up a time for an interview but I was in the neighborhood and I suddenly felt that this is where I needed to be right now. I know that may sound crazy. I'm just going to stop talking before I say something crazier." Remy's southern drawl was as foreign to Rory as Swahili.

Rory wasn't sure what to say. Should she let this woman in? She didn't really fit the nanny "look". She was wearing a Phish t-shirt which made Rory wonder if the blonde was a pothead. She backed that up with funky jewelry. Still there was something about Remy Hollingsworth that made Rory want to interview her. "Okay well come on in and we'll go ahead and start the interview."

Remy nodded excitedly and then made her way into the apartment. She felt like she was in an Ikea showroom. It was so fresh and hip yet sophisticated. She was surprised to see a very pregnant blonde sitting on the couch holding a little brunette girl. She had a feeling that the child was Mrs. Huntzberger's.

Stephanie was surprised to see another applicant. She was also more surprised to see that said applicant was wearing a Phish t-shirt. Only potheads were fans of Phish. "Hi my name is Stephanie McRae. You are?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Remy Hollingsworth I am applying for the nanny position." She stood up and pulled a folded up sheet of paper out of her back pocket. The paper had a stars and moons design on it.

Stephanie sensed that she was dealing with what some would call an eccentric. She gave Rory a what the hell look as her friend took a seat on the couch. She wasn't surprised to see Rory just shrug.

"So Ms. Hollingsworth I have like six questions for you. My first one being what kind of experience do you have taking care of children?"

Remy nodded. "Uh first might I say that this is a mighty beautiful place you have here. Second I have three younger sisters. I basically raised them. I've always been a child person. I don't know. I guess it's my calling. I know I don't fit into the mold that you are looking for. You want someone posh, clean, and well stern looking. I'm not that kind of person."

Stephanie instantly got what Rory saw in this girl. She was refreshing. It was like Uptown Girls without the comatose father.

Rory liked her answer. It was simple. It was honest. It was exactly what she was looking for. "I know I said I had six questions for you but I've decided I just have one. If you could would you please describe how you would spend a typical day with my daughter."

"Well first thing in the morning I would help her get ready, have breakfast with her, watch something that I find completely awful but that she loves like I don't Dora the Explorer, and then we would start our day. When she's old enough to go to school I'll take her to school in the morning, pick her up in the afternoon, maybe stop at the park or do a little project together in the afternoon and then I would have dinner ready for the three of you when you and Mr. Huntzberger came home. I know that sounds vague and crazy, but I can assure you that everyday she'll have fun and everyday she'll learn something new and everyday she'll be at least somewhat happy or easily cheered up." Remy just sort of nodded when she was finished. She needed this job. She had moved to Hartford very spur of the moment. Her boyfriend back in Alabama had asked her to come here with him. She had said no at the time. Three months without him seemed like an eternity so she moved her. She quit her job, told her parents goodbye and she moved to Connecticut. When she arrived at his dorm room a lanky blonde named Michelle answered. Now she was here struggling to start a new life of her own.

Stephanie smiled. She hated Rory right now because there was no way she would ever get lucky enough to get a nanny this amazing. "Remy I'm going to go ahead and speak for Rory and tell you that you are hired. You'll start on Monday. You can start moving in this weekend."

"Stephanie, gosh, must you always steal my thunder."

Stephanie shrugged. "What can I say you went into labor as I was walking down the aisle. I figure I get to steal your thunder everyday for the rest of your life." She blew her a kiss.

Logan walked into the apartment along with Colin just as Rory was escorting Remy to the door. He was a little surprised to see a girl in a Phish t-shirt standing in his foyer. He gave his wife a kiss on the forehead and then motioned to the girl. "And who is this?"

"Logan I am very pleased to introduce you to our new nanny Remy Hollingsworth of Ariton, Alabama. Remy this is my husband Logan Huntzberger."

Remy smiled. "It is so great to meet you Mr. Huntzberger. You have the most amazing home, and the cutest little girl. I am so excited to be her nanny."

Logan was a little surprised. He wasn't sure what to say. Instead of saying something polite like it's great to meet you too or you must be great because I know how tough Rory is on all of the applicants. No instead he said "So you a big Phish fan?"

Rory's jaw simply dropped.

"Uh actually I had no clue who they were until a man on the subway offered me marijuana and when I asked why he explained that my shirt was like a flag that said I smoke ganja three times a day. So to answer your question no I am not a fan of Phish your wife did not hire a pothead." Remy joked. She smiled. "I'll see the two of you first thing Monday morning so that I can move in. Once again I just want to say thank you. Ya'll have just made my weekend."

Rory opened the door for the woman and waved as she watched her make her way down the street. She then shut the door and spun around on her heel. She looked at her husband as if he had just grown a second head. "I can not believe you asked her that."

Logan shrugged. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Do you really think I would hire a Rastafarian to take care of our daughter?"

Once again Logan shrugged. He walked over to her slowly. He sort of played with her hair. "No, I just was caught off guard. I think I had a high school flashback."

She smiled and laughed. "How was golf?"

"Golf was good. It was the first time in a long time that we played sober."

"I take it that Finn wasn't there." Rory said as she lead him to the living room where Stephanie and Colin were playing with Lo.

Logan laughed. "No it was the weirdest thing. Camille called two hours before our tee time to cancel basically. She said Finn got this urgent call from Stella and that he would be out of the country for at least a week." Logan grabbed Lo from Colin and kissed her forehead. He loved his daughter more than he could possibly imagine. She was so cute. Somehow everyday she seemed to become more perfect if that was even possible. "I missed her today."

Colin stood up. "I am going to take my woman home before the two of you disgust us with your perfection." He hoisted Stephanie up off of the couch.

"I swear you two act more like newlyweds than we do."

Logan laughed. "You two have been married since junior year of high school."

"You two have been married since eighth grade." Colin shot back.

Rory laughed. "They got us on that one Logan. You two will be the same way once she pops. God help Finn when that happens. Then he'll really despise us."

It took Colin and Stephanie nearly ten minutes to leave mostly because Stephanie was hot and miserable and was too pregnant for words. She had already cursed Rory three times today for not getting as big when she was pregnant with Lo.

Rory watched Logan play with his little girl. She had already had his smirk. She didn't think babies could smirk but Lo certainly did. He was the one who donned her Lo. She needed a nickname and this one was perfect she just seemed to be a Lo if that made any sense. "How did we get lucky enough to have such a good life?"

"I don't know God must love us or something." Logan said just before he kissed her softly on the lips. He would never get tired of kissing her. "I thank him everyday for the two of you."

So that was a filler chapter. The next one will have more romance. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to write.


	3. An International Phone Call

He sat down at his grandfather's old mahogany desk. He looked at his watch before picking up the phone. He did the math once more in his head and then started to dial the number. He hated making international phone calls. He took a deep breath before giving the number to the operator. It took four rings for someone to pick up. "Hey love."

Rory perked up instantly as soon as she heard his voice. It had been two weeks since the last time anyone had talked to Finn. "Where the hell are you darling? Nobody has heard from you in ages!"

Finn smiled a bit. He had missed his good friends. It was hard not seeing them everyday. Life in Australia wasn't as fun as it used to be. Especially since this time was complicated. "I'm taking a bit of a holiday you know. Still I don't mean to be rude love but I actually called just to chat at Logan for a bit."

"No problem I just have to peel him away from that damn X-Box of his." Rory joked as she made her way downstairs to the living room where Logan and Colin were sitting on the couch playing Halo. Sometimes her twenty three year old husband reminded her more of a thirteen year old. "Finn just promise you'll be home before the month is up."

"I should be back within the next week love. I need to get back to work." Finn was shocked that he missed work. It was weird not getting up and putting on his tie and punching numbers and using his college degree. "Miss you love."

"I miss you more." She said before handing the phone off to Logan. It was weird not having Finn sitting in her living room complaining about the lack of Wild Turkey.

Logan placed his controller on the table before actually speaking into the phone. "You've been down under for too long."

Finn laughed. "You're telling me mate between my grandmother and Camille I'm dying here. They just keep nagging me and nagging me. Still I didn't call to complain I just I needed to tell you something."

Logan didn't like how quickly the laughter had faded in Finn's voice. Finn normally struggled to be serious. He just wasn't the kind of guy to become serious on a dime. "Go ahead Finn. I'm all ears."

"My grandmother had me come out here because she wanted me to meet somebody." Finn struggled to finish the sentence. He was still getting used to the idea of this new person himself.

"Who?"

Finn gulped and then sighed. "She wanted me to meet my son."

Logan froze. "What? I don't think I heard you right."

Finn mustered a slight chuckle. "I think you did. She wanted me to meet my son James Finnegan Adler. Last summer when I came home to visit I started a fling with my grandmother's caretaker. She had the most amazing red hair. She left James with my grandmother last week. She told my grandmother she didn't want to be a mother."

Logan wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't imagine Finn as a father. "Are you sure that he is yours?"

"He's the spitting image of me. He's the reason I haven't gotten home yet. I had to contact the American embassy in order to get him a passport. Who would have thought you needed so much identification for a child. Anyway Camille, James and I should be home Thursday. I need you to get someone to furnish that extra bedroom for me. I need my house readied for a baby. I want a Red Sox theme for his room. That's all I care about. Could you set that up for me?" Finn asked. He had been worrying about bringing James home for a while now. His apartment wasn't exactly safe for a baby. He shared the three room penthouse with his assistant Camille, who he usually called his right hand. She had been the one who suggested that he ask his good friends for help. He felt a lot like Ted Danson in "Three Men and a Baby".

"Yeah of course I can do that for you. I'll have Rory and Stephanie look into it."

Finn let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for that mate. I was really nervous about bringing James home to my love shack. Okay well I'll let you get back to Halo. Tell Colin I said hi. Give all of my girls a kiss for me. I'll see you on Thursday mate."

Logan said goodbye and then hung up the phone. He placed it on the coffee table and then sat there speechless. He looked at Colin who was staring at him. He licked his lips before speaking. "Finn just told me that he's a father."

"What?"

Logan sort of chuckled. "Yeah he had this fling last summer with some girl and she left the baby with Stella last week because she didn't want to be a mother. Finn, the baby, and Camille are coming home on Thursday,

Colin had the exact same reaction as Logan. "So you're telling me that Finn, our Finn, our exotic Finn, is now someone's father?"

"Uh huh and he seems to be just as surprised and caught off guard as we are. Still he's being responsible. He called me to see if I could get someone to ready his penthouse before they get home. You know baby proof and decorate the room."

Rory walked into the room carrying baby Lo. She was fussing with her daughter's chestnut hair. She kissed Logan on the forehead before sitting down. "What'd Finn want?"

Colin couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rory's face when she heard the news.

Logan cleared his throat. This time it wasn't as hard to share the news. "Uh Finn called to ask me to hire someone to baby proof his penthouse and to decorate the guest bedroom for a baby boy."

Rory's face went blank you could tell she was confused. She started to ask why in the world he would want those things done to his apartment and then it hit her. Her mouth formed a perfect O and she sat there staring at her husband as if he had just grown a second head. It took her a minute to regain her ability to speak. "When? How? Where?"

"Well Ace seeing as you are a mother I would think you know how he had became a father. Uh last summer I guess he met some girl Stella's caretaker he said and he fell for her and they spent a lot of time shacking up. His son has dual citizenship at least for now."

"Oh my gosh that must have been why he took so long coming home last summer. Remember Colin he said he would only holiday there for two weeks at the most but he left the second school got out and didn't return till the day we were about to go back." Rory had never thought that Finn would have stayed away for so long because of a girl. He just had never been the type.

Colin nodded. "I remember we were moving some stuff into your dorm room when he called from the airport. He looked so different but all of us were so caught up in going back to school that nobody noticed. He was faking happiness. Then we took him out that night for a coming home celebration and he was fine when he met his redhead for the evening." Colin wondered if he should have known. Should he have been able to put two and two together? Then something else hit him. He was the last man in the group to become a father. "Shit even Finn had a kid before me. How the hell is this possible?"

Logan laughed. "You shouldn't be shocked that Finn had a kid before you. You should be shocked that Finn knows said child."

"What's his name?" Rory asked quietly. She was still wondering if when Finn came home last summer he was heartbroken. She had a feeling he was. She'd never seen him so sober after a trip to Australia.

"James Finnegan Adler. She named his James Finnegan in honor of Finn's grandfather." Logan knew that probably meant a lot to Finn because he and his grandfather were always so close.

Colin pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sighed. "I have to call Stephanie. She'll hate me if I don't." Then he laughed. "She hates me anyway for not being the one to pop out what she refers to as a seven pound bowling ball."

Rory and Logan watched him leave the room. Logan then patted the spot on the couch where Colin had been sitting. Rory moved over to where he was and then the leaned into him. She looked down at her little girl and smiled. Rory had never dreamed she could be this lucky. She kissed her little girl on the forehead. In so many she was all Rory and in others you could see Logan shining through. She looked at her husband and then kissed him softly on the lips. She found herself loving him more and more each day. He was always the one to handle Lo's morning feedings. Even if he knew his day was going to be especially hard and he was going to need some extra sleep he would still wake up and feed her. Rory always found them playing together in the morning. It was the sweetest thing in the world. Sometimes she'd even find him singing to her. His favorite song for Lo was "My Girl". Logan couldn't carry a tune but that didn't matter to Lo. She just loved the attention. "Do you think Finn is scared shitless right now?"

Logan let out a small laugh. "Probably more than either one of us could imagine. You know I don't think we give him enough credit though. I mean he goes to work everyday. Sometimes he complains about it but he still goes. He does his job. He hasn't hit on any co-workers which would bring up sexual harassment suits. For the most part he works, he drinks, he spends time with us, and then he goes home to Camille who makes sure he's up to do it all over again the next day. I think she is going to be really good at helping him be really good at being a father. Camille is the reason Finn hasn't run away from this responsibility."

Rory smiled. "I always thought that maybe Camille and Finn would get together. Even though she's not a red head and she's not leggy. She's shorter and chubby but they do so well together."

"They'll get together it's just a matter of time. Finn already loves her. That is why he listens to her."

Rory snickered. "Is that why you listen to me?"

Logan looked down at his wife and smirked. "Nope I just listen to you because you do all of the bills." He kissed her on the forehead. "No really I listen to you because I love you and because you're always right."

She smiled. "I love you too and I'm loving this moment but I have to finish a paper. Remember I'm the only one who hasn't graduated because I took time off to have our child."

Logan gently took Lo out of Rory's arms. He held his perfect daughter close to chest. He breathed in her fresh scent before talking. "I thank you everyday for that." He paused and looked down at her because she was playing with his finger. "You've given me the best gift ever. There is no other gift that could be better than her."

"Not even a boy?"

Logan shook his head. "A boy would be just as good but not better."

Rory smiled. She kissed him for nearly a minute before pulling away. Then she softly kissed her daughter's forehead. "My paper calls. Remy should be back from her Creative Writing class in an hour."

"We love you…" Logan called after her. Then he looked down at Lo. "We are the two luckiest people in the world because we have her. Did you know that Lo?" He smiled. "Of course you did."

Okay so that was the update for now. I know it took a long time. It took a lot longer than I thought it would. Review please…I love them. Thanks for reading. I think I'll update soon because I really like the direction this is going in and because I can think of where to take it.


	4. Christie Brinkley and A Nail Salon

Lorelai was flipping through a copy of People waiting as patiently as she could for her only daughter to meet her for their weekly pedicure. Somewhere in the hustle and bustle they had decided that this would be their way of remaining close and not letting life drag them down. She cherished these Friday morning meetings. She looked at her watch and sighed. Rory was running behind.

Rory knew she was late and she hated it. This morning had not started out very well. First she had overslept. Then she realized she hadn't finished reading the chapters they were testing on today. Logan was running fever and more than likely had the flu which meant that he couldn't go anywhere near Lo. If it weren't for Remy Rory surely would have fallen apart or just gone back to bed and refused to face the world. She pulled on her new Chanel sunglasses and made her way into the nail salon. She groaned when she saw her mother sitting there looking rather impatient. Rory smiled at the little Vietnamese woman sitting at the desk handling the register. She didn't bother to ask if the chair next to her mother's was open. She knew she was just supposed to sit down. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Well I'll forgive you but only because I finally got to read that whole article on the Tori Spelling. I swear Aaron is wishing she was more like Donna." Lorelai joked. She sensed her daughter was a bit tense. "Spill, what has you off schedule?"

"Have I ever told you that I totally hate being an adult? I really wish I could be Donna. Between school, marriage, and mother I don't know how I am going to keep doing this. The only highlight of my week is the juicy detail that Finn is a father." Rory had been saving that little tidbit of information all week just for today. She was hoping that Logan would feel good enough by Thursday to pick Finn up from the airport.

Lorelai sat straight up. "No."

"Yes." Rory was feeling better already. There was something about spending time with her mother that just made things seem less stressful and insane. "Remember last summer when he was supposed to be down under for two weeks and he was gone for almost two and a half months?"

"This sounds like it is straight from a soap opera." At the time everyone was sure that the reason Finn was gone so long was that he was surfing, boozing, and meeting girls. None of them could have or would have guessed that he was getting cozy with one Sheila instead of his usual many. "So do we know the mother?"

"No, she's some girl that worked as his grandmother's nursing attendant. Anyway I guess she didn't want to be a mummy because she left the boy with his grandmother and Finn went to pick him up. The trio will be back on Thursday."

"The trio?"

Rory grinned. "Camille went with him."

Lorelai was well aware of her daughter's hope that Camille would marry Finn and would settle down like the rest of them had. Sometimes Lorelai looked at her daughter and her friends and instantly began to think of the brat pack. Finn was Rob Lowe. He was cute but had a tendency to make mistakes. Colin was an Andrew McCarthy/Anthony Michael Hall mix. He was nerdy like Hall but cute in this All-American boy McCarthy way. Logan was Emilio Estevez. He had a heart of gold and the cutest dimples. Stephanie was easily a Demi Moore. Of the friends she was the most likely to end up somewhere she didn't want to be. Paris was Mare Winningham. She was nerdy but cute. Finally she would have to say her precious Rory was Molly Ringwald. She was sweet, naïve, cute but not drop dead gorgeous, and most importantly she didn't realize just how amazing she was. "When did you become such a romantic?"

"The day Logan came back." A wistful look suddenly appeared on Rory's face. Rory started to think about that day when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She sighed and pulled it out. "Hi babe."

"Hey Ace, sorry to interrupt your Mom time." Logan started to cough as soon as he got the sentence out.

Rory instantly started to feel guilty for leaving him at home all by himself just to get her nails done. Even though she knew full well that he wanted her to go. "Its funny how are you holding up? Did you drink that tea I left you?"

Logan somehow managed a smile despite the fact that he felt tapped out. "You worry too much. I just I wanted to see if maybe you wouldn't mind picking up some paper work for me on your way home today."

Rory fought the urge to ask when he became such an adult. She knew full well that they were all making this transition from children to parents. "Of course I will just as long as you promise to rest today."

"I promise." Logan agreed. He thought it was cute that she was so worried about him. He guessed it was the mother in her. "I'll let you get back to your Mom time. I love you Ace."

"I love you too. Don't forget to rest." Rory reminded him before hanging up. She looked over at her mother and found her watching her. She smiled and shrugged. "Logan was running a fever when I left. You know he never gets sick. I just can't help but worry about him."

Lorelai smiled and squeezed her daughter's small hand. "What are you going to do about Lo?"

"Well I was going to ask if you maybe wanted to keep her tonight. I thought it would be nice for the two of you to bond." Rory knew her mother wanted to see Lo more often. It was just their schedules always clashed. "Remy could even come with her." Rory offered.

"That won't be necessary. You should give her the night off. Lo can stay with us. You can remember what life with Logan was like before you were parents. It'll be nice." Lorelai loved her granddaughter almost as much as she loved her daughter. She also loved the thought of her daughter getting a night to herself.

"Thanks Mom." Rory glanced at the clock above the cash register and sighed. Her toes were done as was her Mom time. She hugged her mom and told her that Remy would drop Lo off later tonight. Then she rushed off to her class.

Lorelai watched Rory leave and couldn't help but wonder when she had gone from her little girl to Lo's mother and Logan's wife. She handed the young woman sitting at her feet a generous tip and then went off to work.

By the time Rory got home that night she was two things, dead tired and flustered. Her professor was Swedish and absolutely maddening. All she wanted to do right now was sleep. Sleep. Oh and then sleep some more. She walked into the kitchen only to find Logan sitting there in a Yale sweatshirt and boxers reading the newspaper. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated when she treated him like a five year old. Still he couldn't lie. It was kind of cute. He shrugged sheepishly and then pointed to the white containers sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh." She gushed as he made her way towards him. She placed the lightest kiss on his forehead. "I don't want to get sick too."

Logan pouted. "I'm not contagious."

"That's what the all say." Rory countered as she made her way over to the Indian food he had ordered. She loved Indian food. "Let's go to bed." She suggested.

"Rory, please, I'm a sick man. Could you not use me for my body tonight? Gosh you are insatiable." Logan joked as he grabbed the food and followed her upstairs.

Christopher stood in the doorway to the den and watched as his wife danced around the room with his granddaughter. She was talking to the little girl as if the little girl could talk back. Lo was a bright child but she was nowhere near talking. "Are you two having a nice chat?"

"Marvelous. We were discussing her mother." Lorelai said as she dipped the young girl. "And golf." She added.

"She knows about golf?"

Lorelai nodded. "Well surely you didn't think I was the one discussing golf. It seems she is absolutely in love with Tiger. She wants me to get his number for her."

"Isn't she a little young?" Christopher pointed out.

Lorelai shook her head. "Nah, your never too young to find the guy you want to spend the rest of your life with. Look at me and you. Look at Rory and Logan. Two perfect examples of starting young."

"The difference is we were both young when we met. Tiger Woods is like thirty."

Lorelai pretended that Lo was whispering in her ear. "She wants you to stop judging her. I mean we don't knock you for loving Christie Brinkley."

"Low blow you two." Christopher joked. He couldn't help but wonder how life had gone from so complicated just a year ago to being so nearly perfect. He kissed both his wife and granddaughter on the head and couldn't help but think that moments like these were going to become a staple of their life.

Oh my gosh I can't believe it took me so long to update. Life had just been so…hectic. I mean I have just been so busy. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks!


	5. Welcome Home James

Camille watches silently as Finn gently rocks James back and forth while quietly humming what sounds a lot like "Hey Jude". She wishes that she had a camera. This was the textbook definition of a Kodak moment. It was hard to believe that a little over three weeks ago Finn held his son for the first time. It was even harder to believe that Finn was a father. She could still remember the nervous look in his eyes as Stella placed James in his arms for the first time. It seemed strange to her at the time because he held Lo all the time. She sensed it was a little different when the child you were holding was your own. It was hard for her to believe that this Finn was the same Finn Rory and Stephanie had hired to keep him in line. Heck the first time they'd met he'd been in a compromising position on his couch with a redhead named Mona instead of at work where he was supposed to be sitting in on a meeting. Since that day over eight months ago, they had bought a new couch and rarely did he miss work. Oh and he'd stolen her heart without even realizing it. Yep, Camille Brewster had fallen in love with one of Hartford's most sought after bachelors, and there was nothing she could do about it. "We'll be landing soon so you should probably go ahead and change him into your matching outfits."

Finn looks up from James and out the window. As usual Camille is right. They would be landing in the next twenty minutes. "What would I do without you love?"

"Redheads named Mona." She deadpans as always.

They're all sitting in his living room, when he finally arrives. They've hung up a sign that says WELCOME HOME JAMES! All of it makes him feel a bit emotional. He wonders how he got lucky to get such amazing friends. "Oh you all are just too much."

Rory and Stephanie rush toward Finn and steal the young boy right from his arms. "Oh Finn he's just so darling. He looks just like you." Stephanie gushes. She starts to tear up a bit. "Damn hormones." She jokes as she wipes her eyes.

Finn smiles proudly as he watches them introduce James to Lo. He wonders if this is what it was like when Violet Affleck met Isabella Damon for the first time. He silently curses Camille for leaving her US Magazine's in the bathroom. He turns to his best mates and with a wicked grin asks "Where in the world is my cigar?"

Logan smirks and then reaches into his inner jacket pocket and produces three very fine Cuban cigars.

"You better be planning on smoking those outside." Camille advises from across the room.

"But it's cold outside." Finn points out.

Camille doesn't say anything but rather just shoots him a look.

Finn frowns, but then motions for Colin and Logan to follow him out onto the balcony. "I swear sometimes I think I must be the assistant." He jokes once their outside.

"I swear James looks so much like Finn it's scary." Rory replies as she draws lazy circles on Logan's chest once their alone in bed that night. "Hell it's scary that Finn's a father."

"I know. It seems like just yesterday he was still living with Colin and Stephanie."

Rory smiles at the memory of Finn buying his first home. "I feel old."

"So do I." Logan admits quietly as he plays with her hair. "I thought Finn's job was to keep us young. Now what are we going to do?"

"Grow old I guess."

"What do you think Lo is going to be like when she gets older?"

Rory can't help but chuckle. "Oh I'm going to go with difficult because girls are always difficult, and definitely too smart for her own good. Let's just hope she doesn't inherit my pout or your smirk."

Logan starts to agree with her when suddenly Lo starts to wail. He frowns at the monitor and then moves to get out of bed. "I've got this one."

"Are you sure?" Rory asks praying he is because she's just too tired to move. She knows that no matter how hard she tries she'll fall asleep before Logan returns.

"Yeah I'm sure." Logan kisses her on the forehead before going into the nursery. "Feeling a bit fussy are we?" He asks as he picks her up out of her crib. He bounces her up and down until her whimpers turn into coos. He sits down in the rocking chair that Lorelai and Christopher had given them as a baby shower present. "So what has you all worked up this late at night?" He looks at her as if she is going to answer. When she doesn't he starts to list off possibilities. "Uh is it because you lost a hundred dollars in a game of online poker last night? Wait no that was your Uncle Colin. Is it because you found a pair of shoes on sale yesterday but because your feet have doubled in size you couldn't find a pair that'd fit properly? Nope that was your Aunt Stephanie. How about you just tell me?" He smirks at her inability to stay awake. You can tell she's trying but her body just won't let her. "Wait I've got it. You missed me. You needed to see me one last time before our morning feeding. I'm right aren't I?" He takes the way she grips his finger to mean yes. "Well I missed you too." He gently places her back in her crib, but not before placing a soft kiss on her little feet. "I love you baby girl."

Camille quietly pads through the living room in search of a midnight snack. In all the excitement she'd somehow forgotten to eat. She gasps when she realizes that Finn is lying on the couch feeding James a bottle. She smiles when she sees that he's almost fallen asleep. She gently wakes him. "I'll take over if you want."

"Nah I've got it. He just hasn't quite gotten used to the time change. What're you doing up at this time of night?"

Camille shrugs. "Well I somehow forgot to eat today and a not-so-skinny girl like myself can not go to sleep on an empty stomach." She jokes as motions to her chubby frame.

Finn frowns and shakes his head. "Don't talk about yourself that way love. You're beautiful. Thin is overrated. Look at Lindsay Lohan. That girl is pure bones. It's quite disturbing really."

Her heart skips a beat when he calls her beautiful. This isn't the first time he's said it, but it still means just as much it would if it were. Sometimes it was hard for Camille to be surrounded by such beautiful, but thin women like Rory and Stephanie. Well currently just Rory, but as soon as Stephanie gave birth she'd too be thin again. "You've been reading US Weekly again." She points out.

"I can't help it. You're always leaving them in the bathroom after your bubble baths." He gently rubs James' back the way he's seen Rory rubs Lo's a million times. All he needs is a burp and then its bed time.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen?" She asks as she motions towards the refrigerator.

Finn shakes his head no. "I'm alright but thanks." He stands up and runs a hand through his already messy hair. "Good night Cam."

"Night Finn."

He glances back over his shoulder and watches as she looks through the refrigerator. It's in that moment that he realizes just how amazing her legs look in the shorts and tank tops she's wearing. He frowns at the thought. The last thing he needs to do is ruin his relationship with Camille by harassing her. He glances at her one last time before taking James back to his room.

So that was the update that you waited something like a year and a half for. I'm sorry. I really am. It all started with the fact that I totally hated Gilmore Girls that last season and I got too busy for words. I hope that this was at least sort of worth the wait. I'm not sure when I'll update again. Hopefully it won't take another year and a half. Oh and when you picture Camille think of Dr. Callie Torres from Grey's Anatomy except about ten years younger. Thanks again for reading! – KriSTiNE.


	6. An Aussie in Love

Author's Note: Two updates in less than two months

Author's Note: Two updates in less than two months! Haha. I hope you enjoy this. It certainly took a lot of thought before it cold actually happen.

Rating: Uh let's go PGish. I probably will use foul language, be forewarned.

"I've got a very deep secret that you two can not, I repeat not, tell the girls." Finn whispers as he sits at their usual corner booth in the pub they're becoming too old for. He takes a long pull of his Wild Turkey before he continues. "I think I'm in love."

Logan almost spits his bourbon out in shock. In all the time he's known Finn he's never said love in such a somber tone. At least not when referring to himself. He looks at him quizzically, waiting to see if maybe he'll crack a smile. Instead he just sits there looking rather bewildered by the whole thing. "Well with who?"

Finn sighs. This is the hard part. In the two month since he'd first brought James home he'd somehow fallen in love with Camille. At first he thought it was just lust, it'd been a horrifically long time since he'd been with a woman. But that'd all changed though when he'd gone on a date with a particularly "friendly" redhead named Vivian, who'd been particularly interested in his "assets". At the end of the date he'd known she wanted him to come back to her place. She'd done everything but beg him. Instead though he'd simply kissed her on the cheek and told her thank you for such an enchanting evening. That night he'd gone to sleep by himself thinking not of how crazy he'd just been, but rather of Camille. And that was when he knew. He knew he'd gone from needing her because she helped him so much to needing her because she made his life worthwhile.

"Earth to Finn who are you in love with?" Colin demands impatiently. He hates when Finn zones out as he relives the moment that lead him to his discovery. He wished he would just spit out.

"Sorry mate." Finn mumbles and then takes another swig of his Wild Turkey while simultaneously ordering another. "Camille." He whispers the name so softly he's not sure that he even actually said it.

"What?" Both of his best mates ask simultaneously. Neither sure they heard right.

"Camille." He says a little louder this time and with more confidence. "The girl I'm in love with is Camille."

Neither Logan or Colin say anything for a second. Rather they let this new information sink in first. Finally Logan responds to his friends' admission. "Good. Camille is a great person. She obviously cares about you. Have you told her yet?"

"Are you bloody mad?" Finn has yet to even consider telling her how he feels. "What if she sees me as nothing more than a friend and it ruins our relationship. If I can't have her love as least I can have her friendship."

Colin has to admit that he's slightly taken aback by Finn's worry over this situation. Finn doesn't worry. In fact Finn's least favorite word is worry. "Well maybe you should ask her out to dinner, take her dancing. Chalk it up to repaying her for everything she's done for you. If she's interested you'll know. If she's not well again you'll know."

Logan can see Finn start to hesitate. "You can't just go without knowing."

He takes a long pause before finally giving in. It'd be hard to go without knowing.

--

"I don't see how people have more than one child." Stephanie grumbles. She's gained thirty nine pounds over the course of the last eight months. She pees constantly. The worst part though is the fact that she can't find a single pair of designer shoes that look good on her swollen feet which makes the pedicure she was currently getting worthless.

Lorelai can't help but smile at Stephanie's groans. She remembers all too well the discomfort that comes with being pregnant. "It'll all be worth it once she's born. I promise."

"It's true. Once you hold her and you look into her eyes you'll forget that you ever hated being pregnant. In fact you'll swear it's the best thing you've ever done." Rory remembers just how emotional she got the first time she held Lo. She'd been so tiny. She'd seemed so fragile. Looking into her eyes had seemed like looking into her own.

"If you say so all I know is I can not wait to lose this weight. It's killing my fashion sense." She's already compared and contrasted celebrity diet plans to see which one suits her the best. So far she was definitely leaning towards Jennifer Garner's after Violet.

"So how's my dear Finn doing?" Lorelai still can't believe that he is a father. She always thought of him as a Peter Pan type.

"You should see him with James. It's too precious. They are spitting images of each other. It helps that Camille is there to help him if he needs something." Rory can't help but gush. Just the other day she had popped in on them to drop off a book Camille had asked to borrow and she'd found Camille taking a picture of Finn asleep on the couch with James sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Well you must bring both James and Lo by the house one day. Your father and I would love to watch them. It'd be exciting. The house is too quiet sometimes." She often misses the days when her house was full of rowdy teenagers. "We can dress them up in costumes and pretend they are acting out scenes from our favorite movies. I think first we'll do "Singing in the Rain". How do you think James will look in a miniature trench coat?"

Rory starts to shoot back a clever response, but is interrupted by her cell phone. She glances at the caller ID and is surprised to find Remy calling her. Remy rarely calls. "Hey Remy what's up?"

"_Hey Rory I'm sorry for calling. I know you're having mother/daughter time plus Stephanie, but it's Lo. She's running a fever and keeps crying. I'm not sure if it's an ear infection or what, but I called Dr. Powell just in case because she's usually not this fussy. He suggested that I bring her in. I thought I should give " _

"Yeah no it's no problem Remy. Thank you for calling. I'll meet you at the Doctor's office." Rory groans. "Actually I'll have Logan meet you there because we're reviewing for the final." She can't wait to be done with college.

"_Okay. I'll keep you posted." _

"Thanks Remy. Bye." She closes her cell phone and sighs. "Lo might have an ear infection. Remy's taking her to the doctor just in case. Am I a bad mother because I have the nanny taking her and not me? I feel like a bad mother."

Stephanie shakes her head no. "Rory you are not a bad mother in the slightest. You just have a lot on your plate right now. We all know that."

"Yeah kid no one expects you to be perfect when it comes to juggling family and school."

"I just…what happens when I actually start work? I just I don't know. I don't want to fail her. I don't want her to always take backseat to my work life." It's no secret that Rory has always felt like she wouldn't be enough.

"You'll figure it out Rory just like we all do. You'll make mistakes, but we all do. God knows how many times I felt like I failed you when you were a child, but you turned out just fine."

"Now call Logan and let him know what's going on." Stephanie instructs.

--

Remy lets out a sigh of relief when Logan walks into the Dr. Powell's small waiting room. She can tell that he's worried by the look in his eyes. She's happy that Lo has seemed to wear herself out and is now sleeping peacefully in her stroller. "She tuckered herself out."

"I can see that." Logan whispers as he bends down in front of the basket. "How many people are in front of us?"

"We're next. Actually we should have already been in there but there was a little girl who kept throwing up and I thought she might need to get in there before us. I hope you don't mid." The little girl's mother had seemed shocked when Remy gave up her spot.

"Thank you for bringing her. I think I can take it from here. You should go take a break for a while. I know it must have been stressful dealing with all that on your own."

Remy smiles appreciatively. "Are you sure? I mean I can stay here and wait with you that way once she's done you can go back to the office. I know you probably had a lot on your calendar."

It was true that Logan had a pretty important meeting today with a Japanese advertising firm today, but he had it rescheduled. He'd instructed Margot, his assistant, to send them his deepest apologies as well as numerous amenities. Right now there was no else he needed to be than with Lo. "I'm sure. I already took the day off. You do too much Remy. In fact you should do a spa day. Treat yourself to a little R&R. I'll have Margot set it up for you."

It's moments like this when she wonders how she got so lucky as to work for the Huntzbergers. They were the kindest family in Hartford. She'd met many other nannies in her travels with Lo and none of them led the kind of life she did. Rory and Logan paid for her to take creative writing classes, gave her three weekends off a month, and supplied her with very comfortable accommodations. All in all she was living the good life. "Thank you Logan. I'll pick up dinner for the two of you on my way home. I know Rory is going to be stressed about Lo. Maybe I'll pick up a bottle of wine as well."

"That'd be great." He told her which bottle of wine to grab and then sat down beside Lo's stroller. She looked so sweet wrapped up in the purple blanket Christopher had picked out for her all on his own. Moments like these made him wonder how he had gotten so long. When Rory had agreed to marry him in Las Vegas he had thought life would never get any better and then they had Lo. Every so often life seemed unbearably hard. They were cocktail parties, weddings, family days, business meetings, and in Rory's case finals. It seemed like there wasn't enough time at the end of the day. Still as long as his right arm was wrapped around Rory when he went to bed everything was okay. At least that was his theory.

"It's Lorelai Huntzberger's turn to see Dr. Powell." A tiny red haired woman wearing pink scrubs announced.

"Did you hear that? It's our turn beautiful." Logan whispered as he pushed her to the examination room.

--

"How's she doing?" Rory asks as she rushes through the back door. Going to the review session for her final had proved pointless because the whole time all she could think about was Lo. She figured that if something important or life altering had happened she would have found out.

Logan smirks, "It's good to see you too."

"I'm sorry." She kisses him softly on the lips. "It's good to see you. Now how's she doing?"

"It was just an ear infection. Dr. Powell prescribed her some antibiotics which I already picked up from the drug store. All in all she'll be completely fine. She's upstairs asleep right now." Logan is trying to pretend that in the moment he wasn't freaked out like she was when she came in.

"Good. I can't believe I wasn't there for here."

"I was there and she's fine Rory. Don't dwell on this." Logan knows how she can get when she dwells. "Let's enjoy a little dinner and wine. Then we can watch a movie with Lo once she wakes up."

"You're such an old man." Rory jokes.

"And you love it."

--

"So how's Lo doing?" Camille asks as she cooks dinner for her and Finn while Finn feeds James a bottle.

"She's good. It was just an ear infection. She got some meds and should be 100 in no time." Finn has been trying to figure out the right moment to ask her out. Logan had reminded him about their decision before getting off the phone.

"That's good. Stephanie told me that Rory was pretty upset she couldn't be there."

"Yeah well that's just Rory being Rory." Finn jokes. "On a side note I was wondering if maybe this weekend you might want to grab dinner and maybe go dancing."

Camille's heart skips a beat. "Uh yeah that'd be great." She doesn't want to seem too eager.

"If you'll just pick the date I'll handle all of the other details. You do enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah love I want to do this for you."

If Finn had been able to see the look on Camille's face he would have known right then and there that she was in fact in love with him also.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I TRIED TO GIVE YA'LL A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING! IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS I'LL TRY TO INCORPORATE SOME BALCONY BUDDY! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! WHO KNOWS MAYBE I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SOON! - KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG


	7. Olivia Dianne

DISCLAIMER: If I owned GG Rory would have said yes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope that his long-awaited update doesn't suck. I tried to include a little bit of everybody.

RATING: PG-13ish there is some lemony content when it comes to Rory and Logan, but nothing too over the top

Finn nervously sat on the couch waiting for Camille to emerge. He fiddled with his tie not sure whether it looked right. Normally Camille would fuss with it until it looked perfect. Tonight that wasn't an option though. He walked across the room to pour himself a glass of Wild Turkey hoping that his favorite beverage would calm his nerves. Just as he had sat down on the couch her bedroom door opened and he had to will himself not to let out a low whistle. "Camille, love, you look beautiful."

Camille looked down at her dress and covered up her sigh of relief with a smile. She had been so worried that the woman at the boutique had lied about the dress being made for her. After all people would do anything to earn a commission. "You really think so? I feel I don't know. Anyway you certainly look handsome. You did a great job with your tie. I couldn't do it any better myself."

"The only thing you should feel is beautiful because that's what you are." The fact that Camille never felt pretty enough was the only thing that Finn disliked about her. He wished she understood just how crazy her curves drove him sometimes. He'd seen the way other men looked at him enviously when they went out and about. He smirked at the way the blush crept up her cheeks.

"We better get going. Our reservation is not long from now." If Camille hadn't known better she would have sworn that he was flirting with her. Still that was impossible because why on earth would Finn Adler one of the most sought after bachelors in the state if not the region flirt with her.

He couldn't help but check out her ass as she sauntered in front of him. There was nothing like a woman with junk in the trunk.

- - -

Lorelai grinned when she heard the doorbell ring. She had been sitting on the couch flipping through an old issue of Marie Claire waiting for her very special guests to arrive. She squealed in delight as she opened the door and found Remy carrying a car seat in each hand. "Oh Remy you have just made my day." She grabbed Lo's car seat from Remy's right hand. "Come on in."

"Something tells me you have a big night planned." To put it mildly Remy just loved Lorelai. She thought she was just wonderful. She was always so happy and willing to help. There were few women like her out there. In fact until their meeting Remy had been convinced that women like Lorelai only existed in novels.

"You know it. I swear there is nothing more fun than being a grandmother. Being a mother was pretty awesome, but being a grandmother makes being a mother even more worthwhile."

Remy smiled. "Rory said something about baby sized trench coats. I assume she was kidding."

"Whether or not they'll wear them has yet to be decided, but they do exist. Do you have big plans tonight?"

"Uh sort of yeah I have a date." It was the first one she'd been on since moving to Hartford.

"Ooh details I need details Remy."

"His name is Jonah and he actually he's Lo's pediatrician. And I have no idea what to expect. I've never gone on a date with someone so successful before."

Lorelai nodded understandingly at the girl's obvious nervousness. Dating a guy from the upper crust could certainly be scary sometimes. "Did he say where he was taking you?"

"A place called Elbow Room."

"You'll be fine there. They have a kids menu. Just do the casual thing. Maybe leave the Phish t-shirt at home." Lorelai joked.

"Oh I will never live that shirt down will I?"

"No chance."

"Thanks for the advice Lorelai."

"Thank you for bringing these two. It really means the world to me."

"No prob." Remy kissed both James and Lo on their foreheads and whispered that she'd see them in the morning before making her way towards the door.

Chris walked into the room just as Remy was leaving. He'd been in the kitchen making dinner. He grinned as he removed James from Lorelai's right arm. "It's unnerving how much he looks like Finn sometimes."

"I used to think the same thing about you and Rory." Lorelai replied as she made a funny face Lo.

"What? No way. Rory is all you. Sometimes I wonder if you somehow managed to have a child with yourself."

"When she was a baby she was all you. It was the eyes really and the looks she'd give me. She was reserved like you even as a baby. Now Lo I can't peg who she's going to be like when she gets older. Some days she's all Logan and others she's all Rory." Lorelai stared at her beautiful granddaughter for a moment. She just looked at her. She looked over at Christopher and kissed him softly on the cheek. She snapped out of her sappy moment and smiled. "I'm thinking it's time to put on a play. What do you think?"

Christopher couldn't help but laugh at her. Never in his life would he understand how he had gotten so lucky.

- - -

Rory sighed as a very pompous French businessman named Jean-Henri launched into yet another explicit and inappropriate story. She had had enough. She excused herself from the table in hopes of being able to hide in the bathroom for a while. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before sitting down on the toilet and pulling her Blackberry out and sending a very scandalous text. She twiddled her thumbs as she patiently waited for the bathroom door to open. It only took two minutes at the most. She grinned wickedly at the sight of Logan walking in. "Took you long enough."

"Somebody's impatient."

"I hate these parties. I figured we could create a sub-party."

"Just you and me in a bathroom?"

"Well I'm sure Jean-Henri would love to join us right there at the dinner table but I'd rather he didn't. He's really quite repulsive you know. We'd probably become his next inappropriate tale."

Logan smirked. "Did I tell you that you looked stunning tonight?" He whispered seductively into her ear before nibbling her lobe gently. "But then again what's new. When are you not stunning?"

"Uh let's see right off the bat I'd go with when I was pregnant. I was anything, but stunning then." Rory shifted so that he could trail kisses along the curve of her neck.

"Oh you were extra stunning then. Don't you remember how I loved to kiss your belly then? How I'd wake you up in the morning by placing gentle kisses all over each inch of it? How I'd whisper sweet nothings to it?" His voice was so low that it shocked even him. How he'd worshipped her stomach when she'd been pregnant. For a time it may have even better his favorite part of her body.

She swore between his voice, lips, and hands she was sure that if it weren't for the vanity that she was leaning against her knees would have given out on her. She moaned when she felt him start to unzip her dress. "Don't you think they'll notice we're gone?"

"It's a little late for us to worry about things like that now don't you think Ace? I'm pretty sure there is only way to handle the situation I've got going on in my pants." He compromised by zipping her back up and settled on instead pushing her dress up so that it wouldn't take long for them to fix themselves once they were done. He couldn't believe he was about to have a quickie in a bathroom at a business dinner party. He groaned when he felt her hands unzip his pants to speed the process up. She needed him just as bad.

- - -

"What was it like growing up in Australia?" Camille asked as she took a sip of the champagne Finn had ordered for her. "I can only imagine the stories you must have."

"Let's just say Stella was just as tough on me then as she is now. Still I wouldn't trade it for anything. My parents while quick to give me everything I wanted were not exactly around. Notice how many times they've called to check up on James." Finn rarely talked about his parents because they brought out a side of him that few knew existed. They disappointed him though never in his life had he actually said that out loud. "What was yours like? I realize I know so little about your life before you started working with me." He made a point to say with me instead of for me because he thought it sounded far better. Even when they were just two people working and living together he never once thought that she worked for him.

"I grew up in Cambridge. My father is a surgeon and my mother is a British Literature professor specializing in Chaucer of all things at Harvard. I had a nice life. Good home. I went to a private Catholic school." She stopped when she heard someone say her name. She turned around and almost choked when she saw who the voice belonged to. It was Virginia 'Ginny' Lucedale her ex-fiancé's older sister. "Ginny it's been a while."

Ginny could not hide her shock when she saw that Camille of all people was the girl having dinner with Finnegan Adler. She'd never understood how the girl thought she could actually do better than her brother. I mean a girl that size was lucky that Peter had even glanced her way. Still though she'd never admit it to Peter she knew that Finnegan was definitely a step up. "It certainly has. Who's your friend?"

Camille glanced at Finn not sure what to say. She didn't want to give Ginny the satisfaction of letting her know that he was her boss and not her significant other. She had never gotten along with the stick thin, over-botoxed, cartilage loving blonde. Before she could say anything Finn stepped in and introduced himself.

"Finnegan Adler. It's nice to meet you. It's always lovely to meet a friend of Camille's. And you are?"

"Virginia Lucedale. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Well I better let you two enjoy your evening. It was lovely seeing you Camille. I'll be sure to tell Peter that I bumped into you."

"Goodbye Ginny." Camille rolled her eyes when she knew that the blonde could no longer see her. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh don't think you are going to get away without explaining how it is you know that surgically enhanced creature."

Camille took a deep breath before saying anything. "Three years ago I was senior at Harvard and I was pre-law. I was also engaged to marry Peter Lucedale, Virginia's younger brother. The Christmas before our last semester I had an epiphany and I realized I hated the law and I didn't love Peter. I called off our engagement. I withdrew from school. And I just lived life. When a friend told me about this job it just felt right and the rest as they say is history." Camille watched him carefully to see if the news shocked him like she thought it might. Few people knew of her story.

"I'm impressed Cam. I always pegged you as the responsible kind. You were brilliant for not marrying into a family that like. I can only imagine what Peter must be like if she's that crazed looking." Finn joked pleased that life had brought her to him. If there was a reason to believe in fate this would be a good one. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Camille smiled peacefully as he pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest. As they danced she couldn't help but notice that Ginny was scowling in her direction.

"Love," Finn's voice was so soft it was barely loud enough to be considered a whisper.

"Yes Finn?"

"I-" He started to tell her how he felt when his phone started to vibrate in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and sighed when he saw that it was Colin. He opened it because he figured it had to be big for him to call when he knew that Finn was on a date. He mouthed sorry to her. "Yes Colin?" His eyes bulged. "Alright we're on our way."

"What is it?" Camille asked worriedly as she pulled away from Finn. "Is everything okay?"

"Things are more than okay. Stephanie has finally gone into labor." He threw a few hundred dollar bills onto the table before escorting Camille out of the restaurant. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her towards their waiting town car.

- - -

Rory sighed contentedly as she fixed her hair which had gotten mussed during their activities. "They're going to know."

"Do I look like I'm concerned with what they think?" Logan asked as he fixed his shirt. He started to say something else when his phone began to ring. "Shouldn't you be on a date Finn?" Logan smirked when he heard the news. "It's about time. We're on our way."

"Don't tell me Finn and Camille are planning to elope." Rory joked when he hung up the phone.

"Better. Stephanie's finally gone into labor. I'll go tell them that you don't feel very good and then we'll be on our way."

- - -

At seven in the morning after several decrees that Stephanie hated Colin a beautiful and pink baby girl named Olivia Dianne was born. Sometime during the wait for Olivia to make her appearance Lorelai and Christopher showed up with both Lo and James. They couldn't miss the birth of their new best friend. While the waiting room didn't look quite as funny as it did when Lo was born it was still an interesting site when Colin made the announcement. Finn, Camille, Logan, and Rory were in evening wear. Lorelai and Christopher were in sweats while the children were dressed up like characters from Casablanca. He and Stephanie had wanted it to be a surprise so they were of course on the edge of their seats wondering what the babies' sex was. He paused before declaring that it was in fact a girl.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT WAS THE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM. I WAS JUST INSPIRED. I GUESS IT WAS THE FACT THAT PEOPLE ARE CONSTANTLY ADDING THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERT LIST. IT MAKES YOU FEEL CRUDDY WHEN YOU KNOW PEOPLE ARE WAITNG FOR YOU TO UPDATE AND YET YOU DON'T. ANYWAY I HOPE IT WAS AS FUN FOR YA'LL TO READ AS IT WAS FOR ME TO WRITE. I WANTED TO INCLUDE A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING. HOW DO YA'LL FEEL ABOUT CAMILLE AND FINN? I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THEM. I'LL MAKE SURE TO INCLUDE MORE COLIN AND STEPH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS LONG AS YA'LL WANT IT. LET ME KNOW. LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK. MAYBE JUST MAYBE IF I GET ENOUGH I CAN UPDATE THIS WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS. NO PROMISES. – KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG.**


	8. Jazz, Omeletes, & Paula

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WISH I COULD SEE THE LOOKS ON PEOPLE'S FACES WHEN THEY SAW THAT I HAD ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS STORY. I THINK IT HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF MIRACLE. IF THIS IS TERRIBLE WELL THEN I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG FOR A TERRIBLE UPDATE. I ACTUALLY DON'T THINK IT'S TERRIBLE. BUT YOU KNOW I COULD BE BIASED. ANYWAY WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS FINALLY CHAPTER EIGHT OF NEARLY PERFECT. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: UH, NO. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT: JAZZ, OMELETES, AND PAULA**

- N - & - P -

There are moments when Logan is holding Lo early in the morning and feeding her breakfast that he finds himself simply amazed. There are these little faces she makes that just grabs a hold of every heartstring he has. When he was younger he always foolishly believed that that he would never be able to love anything like he loved Rory. Of course that was proven wrong the moment that he laid eyes on his little blonde-haired, blue-eyed bundle of joy. He'd move heaven and Earth to protect her.

This particular time though it is late at night. He thinks it might have been the storm outside but something woke her up. Rory had been trying, but failing to will herself out of bed when he assured her that he could handle it. Now they're sitting on the couch in his office listening to an old jazz album that his grandfather gave him, it's one of the only things his grandfather has eve given him that he liked. She's staring up at him with those big blue eyes of hers. Just staring at him as if she is trying to memorize every detail of his face.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered quietly as he continued to gently bounce her. When she manages to shoot him a sleepy smile he thinks it is a little sad at how sappy she has made him. He wonders quietly how it is his parent never seemed this invested in him. He has a hard time imaging his mother or father holding him this way. Hell he can't even imagine them holding him in general. He once asked Honor about it but she feigned ignorance because she was so young. He knew that really meant that she couldn't remember it occurring very often so it was better that they pretend she was too young.

"You are the very best part of your Mom and me Lo. I mean the very best parts of us." He whispered and sighed softly when she finally gave into the sleep. "No matter what you can't forget that Lo."

- N - & - P -

"Did she go back down okay?" Rory murmured as she felt him climb back into bed beside her, letting out a content sigh when she felt him snag his arm around her waist.

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "Of course. Just needed a little Daddy and jazz time to tire her right out."

"You know only our child would love jazz, right?" Rory said, chuckling softly. She can still remember the first time she realized just how soothing her daughter found jazz to be.

Apparently Lo had been fussy and unwilling to take a nap. Remy had decided not to fight with her and instead put her in her bouncy seat to try and tire her out that way. Logan later joked that she got her stubbornness from Rory. Even though she had wanted to fight that assertion she'd eventually had to admit that he was right. She had never been one for giving unless she was certain that it was her idea. Anyway Remy had put on this eclectic French jazz CD that she always liked to listen to when she was working. She said that it inspired all of her senses, which Rory could understand she felt the same way about Mumford & Sons. Anyway within minutes of the CD being on she looked over at Lo whose eyes were heavy and was struggling not to sleep. Since that day they always put her to sleep to it.

"Of course she has your weird genes. If I remember correctly you were watching 60 Minutes by yourself at age 4." Logan teased her.

"Better my awesomely nerdy genes instead of your suave and debonair I can drink bourbon and smoke cigars like it's still appropriate to smoke inside genes."

"Ouch," he whispered. "And here I thought my suave and debonair genes were part of the reason we had a baby together in the first place."

She chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "I actually think it has more to do with your smirk."

"My smirk?"

"Yes it's very disarming. It makes it impossible not to fall for your charm." Her voice was light as if she was joking, but she was actually being honest. There had been so many times in her young life when she had felt like she was blinded by his charm. She would be acting like a completely rational person and then he would flash her that smirk and next thing she knew she was under his spell.

"Well I'll keep that in mind when it's time to make baby number two."

"Baby number two? Who says there is going to be a baby number two?"

"Come on it's obvious that Lo is going to end up the spitting image of you. I think I should get a chance to have a mini-me who makes reckless decisions and drives you up a wall." Logan told her in between peppering her shoulder with light kisses.

Rory rolled over to meet his eyes. "You really want another baby?"

"As long as you do. I don't think right now is the right time, but maybe down the road."

"Don't you remember how easily I cried when I was pregnant?"

"Of course I do," he admitted laughing softly. "But I also remember the way you glowed and the way you radiated like a Disney princess."

"A Disney princess?"

"Stop teasing me and say that you've at least thought about it too."

Rory bit her lip. She of course had thought about it. Every single time Lo went up a size she tried to imagine what it would be like when her little girl wasn't so little anymore. Plus her mother had been hinting that they would love another grandchild.

"I can't promise I'll be ready anytime soon, but of course I'd love to make another perfect little person with you." She told him, rolling her eyes again when she saw the way his face lit up. She was struck by the realization that she never realized Logan would love being a father this much. "Now let's go to sleep or when she actually wakes up for breakfast we'll be just barely higher functioning than zombies."

- N - & - P -

"So I was thinking that for Olivia's christening present we could have a portrait made of that picture of Stephanie holding her." Camille replied as she continued to make breakfast while Finn peacefully fed James with one hand and flipped through the paper with the other. She smiled just like she always did when she thought about how different he was than the man she first came to work for. She didn't even know if that Finn could name the local paper.

Finn looked up from his paper briefly. His heart pounded a little faster in his chest just like it always did when he laid eyes on her since realizing that he had fallen in love with her. She was wearing an old Harvard t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Of course he thought she was the living, breathing picture of perfection. "The one you took when Stephanie first brought her home."

"Yep," Camille said as she slipped his omelet onto a plate.

"That'll be perfect," he agreed. "I don't know how you always come up with the best gift ideas. I probably would have gotten her something useless like a pony."

"She's barely a month old," Camille pointed out.

"Exactly," Finn said, laughing at the ludicrousness of it all. "That's why I'm rubbish at giving gifts."

"You've given me nice gifts."

"You're easy to shop for," he countered. "Plus you would be touched if I brought you home a pack of your favorite chewing gum."

"It's the fact that you know my favorite gum that counts." She said, wondering just like she had every day for the last month what he was going to tell her that night. Afterwards everything had gone back to business as usual for the two of them. Still she noticed that the air was even more sexually charged around the two of them than it had been before their date. It was like they were both just minutes from passionately kissing each other, but both were terrified to make the first move.

He grinned, but didn't say anything. Instead he silently dug into his omelet smiling when he noticed that she had somehow come up with a different combination. "Watching Food Network again?"

"This is what happens when you leave me and James home alone all day. Instead of using my powers to help you maintain your busy schedule they get used to do things like learn new omelets and professionally paint a wall yourself." She said, only half-joking.

"You know if people didn't know better they'd guess we were an old married couple."

This time it was her turn to smile, but say nothing in response even though on the tip of her tongue was the assertion that nothing would make her happier at this point.

He started to make a joke about how she was a pretty great wife when his phone started to ring. He frowned thinking that it was going to be Nancy, the girl he had hired to fill in for Camille while she took care of James. He frowned when he didn't recognize the number.

"Who is it?" Camille asked, noticing the way his brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure," he said before answering it thinking that it was probably just a colleague with a number that he hadn't bothered to program. "This is Finn," he greeted in that all business tone that he had been surprised to learn that he had.

"Finn this is Paula. I'm in the states. I wanted to come see you and James."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Paula?"

"Yes, you gave me your number last summer. You told me to call if I ever ended up in the States. Well I'm here. I'm in New York City actually. I know from gossip that you brought James back with you. I wanted to see him."

"You wanted to see James?" He asked if the words wouldn't sink in.

"I know that the situation is unusual, but I'd really appreciate being able to see my son Finn. Don't you want to see me?"

He let out a sigh that was a mix of defeat and exasperation. "I'll arrange for you to have a room at the Plaza. I'll bring him to you."

"I could really come see you. I remember you telling me who amazing your apartment was in Hartford."

"I said we will come to you. I'll have my assistant get you the information in the next hour." He explained and then without warning he hung up.

Camille stared at him for a moment before finally asking the question she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to. "Was that?"

He nodded, but wasn't able to actually say her name out loud or voice that it was indeed her on the phone.

"What does she want?"

"To see him," he whispered. His voice was so soft it bordered on being broken. "I said we would take him up there tomorrow."

"We?" She asked, even though she wasn't sure why she surprised that he would bring her. They rarely went anywhere without each other. Yet another quirk that made it seem as if they were married.

He blinked in surprise. "Did you not want to go?"

"No, of course I do. I just didn't know if you wanted to me be there since this has the makings of a family reunion."

"Don't be ridiculous love. Of course you're going to be there. You're more his mother than she is. Anyway I'm only going to get her to sign some paperwork. I don't want this happening again."

Camille smiled gratefully. After all she did feel like his mother. She changed his diapers and read him a bedtime story every night. She also knew about his food preferences.

He cursed softly. "Good thing I'm the boss because it looks like I'm going to be late. I'll see you guys tonight. Let me know if you want me to bring something home for dinner." He said before kissing James softly on the forehead and then handing him to Camille. He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead too. "Her presence doesn't change anything Camille."

- N - & - P -

Rory laughed when she walked into the kitchen and found Logan animatedly reading Lo the sports pages. "And you say I'm the nerd."

"You are a nerd. I just happen to have my own set of nerdy tendencies that Lo must combat with. We both know that you would have been reading her something about the budget deficit." Logan pointed out as he poured her a cup of coffee before sliding it across the island towards her.

"You can never be too young to be informed," she said grabbing the section of the paper that he was not looking at.

He rolled his eyes and started to remind her that he highly doubted Lorelai was reading to her about anything that heavy when she was a baby. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. "Finn my good man," he greeted in his best impression of a Renaissance worker. He smirked when he saw Rory roll her eyes.

"Logan, mate, I've got a situation."

"What is it?" Logan asked as he sat down. Instantly his mind went back to all of the situations that used to warrant phone calls before Camille came into the picture. Specifically he remembered the time that Finn had somehow ended up in Miami with no idea as to where he actually was or how he got there. He was hoping that there was not a repeat of that incident because it took a solid two hours to clean that mess up.

"James' biological mother, Paula, she rang me this morning. Apparently she's in New York City. She wants to see him." Finn explained and found that even acknowledging his problem made him tired.

"What'd you say?"

"We would go up to the city tomorrow to meet her. I was going to have my attorney write up some papers to avoid this from happening again."

"How did Camille take the news?"

"She was a bit shocked, but got over it pretty quickly."

"Okay well let me know if we can do anything."

"Will do. Thanks mate," Finn said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked as she took note of the strange look on Logan's face.

He sighed. "Apparently James' biological mother is in New York City. Finn is taking him to see her tomorrow as well as to get her to sign some papers."

"Is he okay?" She could only imagine the shock and aggravation that he was dealing with. "What about Camille?"

"They're both fine. I think this actually might help them."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know this Paula hasn't just shown up to see James. I think she wants to setlle down with Finn. This will make him choose Camille and hopefully they'll admit their feelings." Logan explained.

Rory looked at him skeptically so of course he flashed her his trademark smirk and all she could do was laugh and say that she hoped he was right. She really wanted Finn and Camille to get their shit together so that the six of them could get old and raise their children together like some sort of cliché television show that featured so many nearly perfect storylines it was impossible to imagine it as real life.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you this morning?" Logan asked as he fed Lo some mashed bananas.

"Not yet."

"Well I do. I love you so much that even if Lo ended up in some weird twist being Dean's I would fight the gentle giant before I would ever let him within a foot of her."

"Well since we've both seen her smirk I think it's safe to say you won't have to be doing that anytime soon," she said between fits of laughter. "And you better be right about Finn and Camille because Stephanie has threatened to send them letters from each other admitting their feelings."

Right on cue as if she understood exactly what her mother said, Lo started to laugh and clap her hands. When Logan laid eyes on her he silently though that he always seemed to get that heartstring pulling when it came to his little girl.

- N - & - P -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS. THIS WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IF SOME PEOPLE TUNED IN EXPECTING COLIN AND STEPHANIE AND THEN THERE WAS LIKE NONE. THEY WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN LIKE TWO CHAPTERS. I HAVE SERIOUSLY FALLEN TOO HARD FOR FINN/CAMILLE AS A COUPLE. I'M PRETTY SURE YA'LL COULD TELL THAT THOUGH. ANYWAY YA'LL ARE AMAZING FOR EVEN READING THIS. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE FALSE PROMISES BUT I ACTUALLY THINK I KNOW HOW THIS WILL END AND IT ISN'T FAR AWAY. HAHA. SO REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND WILL LEGIT MAKE MY DAY. - KRISTINE. **


End file.
